


Armbands and Taboos

by samsg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1
Summary: “I had heard that the humans of Earth had many inhibitions and stigmas surrounding intimacy.” Ever wonder how Freya came to hear of such information? Janet POV.Edit: Now with new chapter! Anise POV as she seeks out Dr Jackson for some further testing ;)
Relationships: Anise/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> Here's my third ever fic! My business has been closed due to the coronavirus so here's another work generated from having extra free time. No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Janet Frasier was keeping busy in her office analyzing Sam’s latest bloodwork samples as Anise paced around the infirmary. She wasn’t exactly hiding from Anise, but she was doing her best to avoid her. Truthfully, that woman, or should she say _women_ , were really getting on her nerves. Their selfish experiment had put the lives of three members of SG-1 – her friends- in danger, and now the damn armbands wouldn’t come off. They were rapidly becoming more and more reckless and out of control. Sergeant Siler was unconscious in a bed with a broken arm and a concussion, and one of the nurses had had to treat Teal’c who had come in with several injuries following a boxing spar. Though she suspected he was suffering with more of an ego bruising than any actual bruising. 

She had been initially shocked that Sam had said that didn’t want the armbands to come off, but her blood results were showing increasing cascades of hormones, notably endorphins and floods of testosterone, and along with their now incalculable strength it was a recipe for disaster. She had growing concerns that their judgement was already being severely impaired much in the same was as a narcotic. At least O’Neill would be off the hook for what happened to Siler, and she had the medical proof. But most concerning to her was the stress that Sam, Daniel and the Colonel’s bodies were being put through. It frightened her to face the possibility that they might die before they figure out a way to release the armbands’ grip, and she felt frustrated by the complete lack of concern shown by the Tok’ra woman.

Her eyes flicked to the monitor near the doorway that was showing the VIP-come-holding room where the team members were being contained. ‘Contained’ of course being used in the loosest sense of the word. She didn’t want to imagine what she may be forced to do if, or more than likely, _when_ they tried to escape. General Hammond had been adamant that they remain restrained, but physical restraints would be impossible. Would she be forced to sedate them until they figured out how to remove the armbands? What stress would be incurred on their bodies? Would they be forced to surgically remove their arms as they remained unconscious without their consent? 

“This is ridiculous, it was an accident.” O’Neill’s voice come drifting out of the speaker below the security footage, breaking her train of thought.

“Siler has a broken arm and a concussion,” replied Daniel.

‘Speaking of which,’ Janet reminded herself. She left her office to check up on the Sergeant, just missing seeing her friends disappearing from view of the monitor in a blur of motion as they raced off to quell their hunger.

On the infirmary ward, Janet counted her blessings that Anise hadn’t decided to interfere as she spent ten minutes or so doing the rounds, reading the day shift nurses’ shift reports and checking the Sergeant’s eyes with her penlight. His pupils’ reactions had her a little concerned; she would have to keep him in overnight. 

‘Poor Siler, not again,’ she thought. For a non-combat airman he did seem to spend a surprising amount of time under her care.

 _Beep beep_

Anise’s bio-reading thingamajig was going off. Anise’s expression seemed intrigued as opposed to showing concern. Was this woman even a medical professional? Did she even know what she was doing? She sighed facing the fact that she was going to have to talk to her.

“What is it?” Janet questioned the Tok’ra woman.

“I am unsure,” replied Anise in her low voice, again not showing any sense of worry. 

“Two of the participants-“ 

‘That’s all they are to you?!’ Thought Janet angrily.

“Major Carter and Colonel O’Neill, appear to be in potential distress.”

“What?!” exclaimed Janet. “Gimme that!” She barked, grabbing the device from Anise’s clasp.

And sure enough, one person’s readings- presumably Daniel’s, though it was all in Goa’uld- was coloured orange with bars in the mid-range of the majority of the scales. However the two other members of SG-1 were showing red bars with some ominous flashing. One didn’t need to read Goa’uld text to get the gist of it. Her friends were in trouble, as she had feared.

“What’s happening to them?” Janet implored, doing her best to steady the panic building in her chest.

“I am uncertain,” replied Anise slowly.

“That’s not very helpful! Are they dying?!” Janet exclaimed, before beginning to turn to head back to her office to see the monitors.

“Wait,” Anise started and Janet stopped staring at the blinking measurement bars. “I, and Freya also concurs, we believe the pair are engaging in Lo'machen.”

“What the hell is that?!” Janet shouted rudely. This woman was simply insufferable. Her friend’s lives were at stake and there was no time for riddles!

Janet noticed that Sergeant Siler had begun to stir, presumably at the volume of her own voice.

“See here,” Anise continued, ignoring the Tau’ri doctor’s rudeness. Pointing at a particularly high reading bleeping on the bio-reader she continued. “This indicates a state of high pleasure and sexual excitement-“

Before Anise could utter any other word Janet grabbed her and dragged her with impressive strength towards her office before Siler or any of her staff could overhear her. Shutting her office door, she looked at the security monitor to see that the three members of SG-1 were gone from the VIP room.

“Shit,” was all Janet could say. Oh boy, what the hell was she going to do? She didn’t want to set off the base alarms and alert the General to their disappearance in case Jack and Sam were found- urm, doing something they definitely shouldn’t be doing. But on the other hand if she didn’t report their disappearance her own career might be over. Damn.

_Beep beep beep_

“I believe they are both approaching the peak of their intimacy,” stated Anise unashamedly.

“Anise, please keep your voice down” Janet implored, making a shushing motion with her hands. “And whatever you do, PLEASE, I’m begging you, do not tell anyone about these readings. Please leave them out of any reports you write, this is really important.”

“Why?” She asked, her expression completely bewildered.

“Major Carter and Colonel O’Neill are in the military, this lomashay thing you said, this kind of act would lose them their jobs, instantly. The Colonel could go to jail!”

“The joining of two individuals is hardly an unexpected result of the effects of the armbands, their bodies are being flooded with, you called it testosterone? Their urge to engage in intimacy is only natural.” 

“I can appreciate that but the military courts here would not. And besides,” doing her best to put aside her awkwardness for the sake of her friends, she continued on. “The thing is , intimacy is kind of a taboo here for humans- or at least for humans from Earth. For Tau’ri,” she clarified.

Anise bowed her head for a moment then raised her eyes to meet Janet’s once again.

“I see,” she spoke with a human voice, and Janet realized it was now Freya who was talking. “My people speak free of taboo concerning Lo'machen. We take several mates and-“

“Anyway,” Janet interrupted bluntly. She really had no interest in hearing about Freya’s background at all, especially not right now. “Back to the issue in hand. What do we do?”

“Well, my symbiote confesses that she is tempted to seek out Dr Jackson,” answered Freya with an unsurpressed grin.

‘Oh god, what?! Eww!’ Janet thought. She just didn’t want to imagine that. 

Spurred on by a renewed sense of concern now for Daniel, she decided to raise the alarm of the three members of SG-1’s escape and picked up her phone before Freya could elaborate on any other experiments she wanted to perform on her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anise seeks out Dr Jackson for further experimentation. Super mild smut warning. Nothing graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one-shot story got a follow up!

It was fortunate that the health monitors she had implanted on her subjects also doubled as location trackers. Once the subject with whom she had interest in was confirmed to have returned close by, she set upon her prey. It came as no surprise to her that she found him in his office typing at top-speed in a blur. 

She flashed her eyes and asked Freya to quieten, quelling her internally-voiced suggestions that the Colonel would be a more suitable and _enjoyable_ test subject.

“Dr Jackson.” She watched as he looked up in surprise by her entry into his office. He had clearly been fully engrossed in his work. She greatly admired the intellectually-driven side of this man, unlike Freya’s preference for the Colonel’s more rugged personality. “I am sorry to disturb you. Are you aware that the SGC personnel are aware of your escape and are searching for you? They will surely find you here very soon.”

She observed that he appeared restless. He was unable to focus on her, eyes darting back and forth between herself and his primitive computing device several times. The armbands were indeed having a narcotic-like effect on their wearers, she remarked to Freya.

“Yeah, I- I just _really_ have to work on this thesis. You know? I might never get the chance, I’m just itching to get it all down while I can.” Admirable, she thought. She and this Tau’ri had much in common. Both eager to learn and to study, to further their race’s knowledge. This would greatly help with her experiment, she thought to herself; they would surely make a good combination.

“I understand,” she began, choosing to cross over towards the man, who had decided to return his focus to his breakneck-speed typing. “I am curious. Where did you, Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter disappear to earlier?”

He broke away from the screen with a huge, inebriated-like grin on his face, finally focusing on her profile. “Oh Anise, did you know, these armbands make us _so_ hungry,” he drawled. “We were just absolutely _starving_ so we couldn’t help it, we went to a restaurant in town.” She decided to take down some notes on her monitoring device as she listened. He showed no remorse over disregarding his superior’s orders and leaving the underground facility. That should benefit her next experiment, she thought with muted anticipation. “And on the way we jumped these super high fences,” he continued, talking at high speed, “and raced down the highway in the pitch dark but we could see so well anyway, and the stars in the sky were so _bright_ , it was incredible!” His face was aglow with recalling this story, like an intoxicated man bragging to his companions in a tavern “Anyway we ate so much meat,” he indicated the amount with his hands, “and I played pool- it’s a ball game-,“ he clarified after noticing the puzzled look she gave him, “which I’d never been able to play well before but I was sinking every shot, it was just amazing! Then we ended up in a bar fight and I was so strong that we won easily, I really showed those idiots.” She remarked at his story while taking more notes; his behaviour reminded her of a memory of Freya’s from before they were blended when she had taken part in an annual alcohol consumption contest on her homeworld and won. “Anyway now I just really want to finish this up-“

Anise interrupted his typing by putting a hand on his shoulder, and did her best to lean against his desk in a manner that she hoped a male of the Tau’ri would find alluring.

“Perhaps it would be reckless to stay here while your superiors search for you.” She learned towards his ear and lowered her voice. “Perhaps we should find somewhere less conspicuous to lay low, if you wish to remain free to,” she paused for emphasis, “ _utilize_ your new capabilities.”

She watched him consider her suggestion before standing abruptly. “Let’s go,” and before she knew it, he had grabbed her arm and she was taken down the corridor at significant speed in hand before they stopped in an empty corner. 

“Remarkable,” she exclaimed, adding another note to her observation device. “The armband allows another non-wearer to move at equal speed. Let us go somewhere private to investigate this discovery further. My personal quarters.” And once again she was swept off at speed, guided down to her assigned quarters on Level 25.

A few seconds later they were inside her minimally-furnished designated quarters. Checking the corridor to confirm that there were no witnesses to their entry, she returned to the room and shut the door behind her, securing it. Locking eyes with the man snared so easily in her trap, she began her attack.

“As you know, I have been using this monitoring device,” she waved the pad held in her hand, “to monitor the health and progress of you and your friends.”

“Yes, I’m doing fine, right?” he asked, cradling his armband as though gearing up to defend it.

“You are doing extremely fine, Dr Jackson,” she replied with a smile, taking a few steps closer to her target, swaying her hips in feminine suggestion. “These readings indicate that your body is in optimal condition. I believe that with the speed and strength that Colonel O’Neill have demonstrated in his tests, you could take down a Jaffa army single-handedly.”

“We escaped the base and ran across to town in less than a minute. I feel like I can do anything, Anise! I don’t ever want to take this thing off!” He indicated to the armband. “I have so much energy inside me, I just want to get out of here and use it, you know?” He was clearly agitated, squirming in his own skin. He couldn’t stand still and kept touching the armband and flexing his limbs. She had been envious of the Tau’ri’s ability to wear the armbands and reap their gifts of strength and agility, but to be confined with such potential inside must be torturous.

“I believe I understand,” she said, stepping forward again, bodies almost touching. Freya was suggesting to simply remove her clothing and be done with it, but recalling the words the short-statured Tau’ri doctor had said- that the humans of Earth considered intimacy to be taboo- Anise decided it would be better to proceed more subtly. “Such strength inside these muscles,” she purred as she ran her fingers down his bare bicep, “all going to waste. Such unused potential” He gave a noticeable tremble at her continued touch. “Do you feel a sense of heightened sensation, Dr Jackson?” He nodded, and she watched in triumph as his eyes lowered from her lips to follow the line of her cleavage. “Do you wish to further explore the physiological changes your body has undergone?”

His jittery hands now gripped her shoulders firmly. His eyes fixed on hers, burning with need. She pounced at the sign, claiming his mouth with her own, his lips answering with equal fervor. She felt his hands roam her body as though he was simultaneously touching every part of her; rummaging, squeezing and cupping every scrap of skin. He was rough; almost savage, and she reveled in the feel.

Her surroundings suddenly blurred past and she found herself slammed hard against the wall, cracking an indent of her form into the concrete material. Suddenly the heat and movement was gone as he pulled away. “I might hurt you,” he managed, slightly out of breath, with a look of genuine concern. She admired his compassion even in his compromised state.

“Do not be concerned with me,” she crooned, inches from his face, stroking his jaw and course stubble with her finger. “As a Tok’ra, I, too, possess superior strength,” she countered with a deliberate flash of her eyes. “And _endurance_ ,” she added with a smirk. Satisfied with her answer and desire restored in his eyes, she felt him pick her up and throw her onto the nearby bed- the frame of which shattered to the floor beneath her- and a second later he had rejoined her at the lips; bodies and limbs intertwined, a synchronized blur of motion and need, hungry to explore those physiological changes and new capabilities amidst the wreckage of wood and sheets.

_Beep beep beep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't write smut, so you'll have to fill in the graphic details yourselves! Hope you enjoy! I must admit until I wrote this I'd always been a Janet/Daniel shipper but Anise/Daniel just makes more sense now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback are much appreciated! :)


End file.
